prevention
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: masa depan hancur dikarenakan ulah kakak beradik Miku dan Lui yg tidak menyukai hubungan Rin dan Len yg sudah memiliki anak. merekapun diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang lagi dimasa lalu, untuk memperbaiki/mencegah kehancuran di masa depan. just RnR please. (maaf fic ini tidak akan ku lanjutkan lagi atau DISCONTINUED. tapi bakal di lanjut di acc kolaborasiku bareng temenku. sekian)
1. the dream

**prohibition**

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), GaJe, typo, bahasa sehari-hari dll.

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

A/N : heyoow~! ^o^)/ Glori datang lagi~ entah cerita ini bisa menghibur atau tidak, yang pasti di baca dulu dah. Maaf, mungkin cerita ini ide nya aku ngambil dari salah satu manga/anime. Hanya Glori bikin disini pake tokoh vocaloid. Dan ga sepenuhnya mirip sama manga/anime aslinya kok, hanya ide pokoknya dari situ(udah tau -.-). Ya sudahlah, baca ya~ baik-baik sama aku ya :( jangan galak-galak kalau taunya cerita ini ngecewain kalian~

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Disitu terlihat seorang wanita berumur sekitar 26 tahun mengenakan baju putih, berambut honey blonde panjang, dan bermata biru, sedang berlari-lari karena dikejar oleh seseorang yang wajahnya tak jelas terlihat olehnya. Sayangnya wanita ini memilih jalan yang salah dan malah berakhir di sebuah jalan buntu. Wanita itu kini terpojok.

"hahaha mau lari kemana lagi kau, Kagamine Rin?" ucap orang yang sedari tadi mengejar-ngejar Rin. Dari suaranya, bisa diketahui kalau orang ini juga seorang wanita.

"tolong jangan ganggu keluargaku lagi!"

"aku tak akan mengganggu keluargamu lagi, jika kau menyerahkan suami mu pada ku." Ucap wanita itu pada Rin. Rin masih tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas.

"tidak akan!"

"kau ini keras kepala sekali! kau itu seharusnya menikah dengan kakakku! Bukan dengan dia! Dia itu milik ku! Milik ku! Milik ku! Milik ku!"

"TIDAAAAKKKK!"

.

.

"TIDAAAAKK! …hosh.. hosh.." Rin langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

'mimpi itu lagi. Rambut ku kok panjang sih di mimpi itu? Haah.. itu seperti masa depan ku. kenapa aku selalu bermimpi tentang masa depanku itu? Masa depan yang hancur dan kelam di karenakan wanita yang selalu mengejar-ngejar suami ku di masa depan itu. Dan ada seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan anak ku di masa depan itu. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa melihat wajah-wajah mereka semua? Yang aku bisa lihat hanya wajah anak ku di masa depan itu. Dan wajah anak itu mirip dengan …' Rin berhenti berpikir.

"TIDAK! Amit-amit dah gua punya anak dari dia! Iyuh~ NO WAY!"

TOK TOK

Mikuo pun masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya, Rin.

"hei, kau mau sekolah tidak? Kau mimpi itu lagi ya? Ku dengar tadi kau berteriak." Ucap Mikuo.

Rin hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu lalu pergi keluar kamarnya. Pikirannya masih kacau.

"eeeh ditanya malah diem aja. Ckckck yasudah deh." Mikuo pun keluar dari kamar Rin.

Sesampainya di sekolah,

Rin sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya di lantai dua menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak konsentrasi. Tiba-tiba dia tabrakkan dengan seseorang. Maksudnya sengaja di tabrak oleh orang itu.

"eits, aduh, sakit deh~ makanya jangan ngelamun mulu~ wlee~" orang itu pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rin.

"berisik ah lo." Tumben sekali Rin ga ngeladenin si temen berantemnya ini.

"cie elah sok banget sih. Ngelamunin apaan sih lu pagi-pagi gini?"

"mau tau aja lah." Rin terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"wih wih tumben ya, seorang Kagamine Rin meng-galau~ woo~ galau apa yaa~?" orang itu juga berjalan bersama Rin, karena kelas mereka sama.

"si ShoKe diem aja deh."

JLEB

Orang ini paling ga suka di ejek 'ShoKe' yang artinya SHOta KEpo.

"EH! GUE BUKAN SHOKE! GUE JUGA PUNYA NAMA! KAGAMINE LEN!"

"oh. Punya nama juga ya."

"grr.. dasar si pesek!" ejek Len balik.

Sesampainya di kelas,

Rin langsung menuju ke tempatnya dan duduk di situ. Teman sebangku nya, Ring, sekaligus sahabatnya, bingung ngeliat muka Rin yang pagi-pagi udah kusut gitu.

"hei? Kenape lu?" tanya Ring.

"biasa, Ring." Jawab Rin.

"mimpi itu lagi?"

Rin hanya mengangguk.

"hmph.. sudahlah.. jangan terlalu dipikirin."

"masalahnya, gue sih suka-suka aja kalo suami gue di situ tuh ganteng. Tapi ini menurut gue… sepertinya…. Suami gue itu dia? ! najis gile~"

Ring hanya ketawa cekikikan mengerti dengan 'dia' yang di maksud Rin.

Tiba-tiba Miku(teman dekat Ring dan Rin juga) datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"hei, kenape?"

"gpp kok, Mik. Cuma soal mimipi nya si Rin itu." Jawab Ring.

"ooh.."

'ckckck Rin Rin.. dia ternyata masih saja mau mencegah kejadian di masa depan itu lewat mimpi-mimpi yang di berikannya pada Rin masa kini. Hehehe dia tak akan bisa, karena aku akan bertindak lebih cepat. Haha' pikir Miku.

'Miku itu… ngomongin apa sih..?' pikir Ring yang dapat membaca pikiran Miku.

Saat pulang sekolah di depan gerbang,

"aah.. mana jemputannya sih?" Rin berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil memegangi handphonenya bersiap ingin me-misscall orangtuanya. Daripada nelpon, kan mahal. Mending di miscall aje.

"nunggu di jemput ya?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Rin sambil bersandar di tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"e-eh? ngapain lu disini! Ngagetin aja!"

"heheh.. lu nunggu di sini sampe taun ikan tenggelem juga kaga bakal di jemput-jemput."

"kenapa?"

"nih." Len menunjukkan salah satu sms di hape nya ke Rin.

**To : Len**

**Len, tolong jaga Rin ya, maaf merepotkan. Kami tidak bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini. Kami masih di Singapore. Jadi ijinkan Rin menginap di rumah mu dulu ya. Malam ini saja? Kami percaya pada mu Len!**

**From : mama Rin**

Rin hanya cengo membaca sms dari mamanya itu ke Len. Seenaknya saja mamanya menitipkannya pada Len.

orangtua Rin dengan orang tua Len itu teman dekat, jadi mereka pasti mempercayakan Rin pada Len, meski hubungan mereka itu kurang baik.

Tak lama hape Rin juga bergetar menandakan ada sms. Rin pun melihat smsnya,

**To : Rin**

**Rin, maafkan okaasan dan otousan ya. Kami tak bisa pulang dulu. Jadi untuk malam ini, okaasan menitipkan mu pada Len. Tak apa kan? Mikuo sedang ada acara di sekolahnya ke luar kota. Jadi, Nginep aja di rumah Len malam ini, okay?**

**From : okaasan**

Lagi-lagi Rin tercengang membaca sms dari okaasannya itu.

"jadi? Mau atau tidak?" tanya Len.

'i-ini buruk! Masa gue harus nginep di rumah temen berantem gue ini sih? Sial banget! Anak ini kan cuma tinggal sendiri sejak orangtuanya meninggal. g-gimana kalo dia ngapa-ngapain gue? ? !' pikir Rin.

"tenang aja gue ga bakal ngapa-ngapain lu kok." Ucap Len yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Rin.

'gue ga percaya sama lu, pervert! Gue lebih milih nginep di rumah Ring! Bodo amat! Gue nginep di rumah Ring aja!' pikir Rin.

Tiba-tiba hape Rin bergetar lagi menandakan ada sms yang masuk.

**To : Rin**

**Rinny~ maaf aku ada acara di sekolahku! Aku akan pulang besok sepertinya~ jadi sudah ku titipkan kau pada Len! Tidur disana semalem aja, gpp okay? Barang-barang mu sudah ku bawa ke rumah Len kok. Tinggal ke sana aja~ ;)**

**From : Mikuo-nii**

'sial! Rumah pasti di kunci! Gue ga mungkin bawa barang-barang gue sendiri ke rumah Ring!' pikir Rin.

"jadi..?" tanya Len.

"haah~ ya sudahlah! oke! oke! Tapi ingat ya, jangan macam-macam dengan ku!"

"hehehe~ ya ya ya~ tenang saja." Len tersenyum licik tanpa disadari Rin.

'lihat saja nanti, apa yang ku lakukan padamu, teman berantem ku~~' pikir Len.

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **chapter 1 update~ wah wah~ di sini memang belum terlihat sama dengan manga/anime yang mananya. Tapi nanti juga kalian pasti tahu. Kira-kira Len mau ngapain Rin ya di rumahnya? ! ? review please?)


	2. mysterious child

**prevention**

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), GaJe, typo, bahasa sehari-hari dll.

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine :) ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Len,

"nah~ selamat datang di rumah gue~ dan jangan anggap ini rumah lu sendiri, karena gue lah pemilik rumah ini. Karena gue pemilik rumah ini, dan lu itu numpang tanpa biaya alias gretong, lu harus bayar dengan jadi maid gue selama di sini, okaaay~?" Len memanfaatkan situasi ini. Inilah renacananya sejak awal jika Rin jadi nginep malam ini.

"W-WHATT? ? heheh.. hellowh~ gue, jadi maid lo? Mimpi!"

"ya, mimpi jadi kenyataan."

"ngga ya, sorry!"

"oke oke, kalo gitu silakan keluar dari rumah gue~" usir Len.

"heh~ fine!"

"tapi barang-barang lu gue sita ya."

"eh? licik!"

"hahaha itulah Len. Bukan Len namanya kalo ga licik." Len menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rin.

Rin hanya mendengus kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"so, deal ya? Jadi maid gue selama lu di sini." Len menjulurkan tangannya.

Dan dengan berat hati takut dia harus tidur di luar, Rin pun menerima uluran tangan Len dan bersalaman tanda setuju.

"nah, gitu dong! Good dog!" Len mengelus rambut Rin, mungkin lebih tepat mengacaknya.

"sigh.. gue cewe, bukan doggy!"

"ya ya ya, tugas pertama sebagai maid gue, beresin tuh kamar, simpen barang-barang lu dengan rapi, okay?"

"kamar gue dimana?"

"ya, berhubung disini cuma ada 3 kamar, lu harus sekamar sama gue."

"hah? Kan ada 2 kamar lainnya? Kenapa harus sekamar sama lu?"

"ya, begini ya Rin-chan , 3 kamar itu, satu kamar gue, satu kamar mandi, dan satu lagi kamar yang baru jadi setengah. So, mau pilih tidur dimana?"

"…." Rin hanya terdiam bingung dengan option yang di berikan Len. Karena ketiga-tiganya tempat yang sangat buruk untuknya.

"okay, itu artinya lu setuju tidur di kamar gue."

"gue di kamar lu, lu di kamar yang baru jadi setengah aja, Len."

"dasar tamu ga tau di untung ya lu. Udah bagus gue kasih lu tidur di kamar gue dengan gretong nya, lu malah nyuruh gue tidur di kamar yang setengah jadi. Lu mau gue jadiin bahan makan malem gue, malem ini ya? !"

"ng-ngga.."

"yaudah, gara-gara ngomongin soal makan malem, gue jadi laper nih. Siapin dulu makan malem deh. Gue mau mandi dulu." Len pun pergi.

"sigh. Mentang-mentang ini rumahnya dia jadi seenaknya saja." Rin pun berjalan dengan langkah berat ke dapur.

-skip-

Rin sedang menaruh makan malam di atas meja. Tiba-tiba Len lewat dengan santainya hanya dengan memakai handuk.

"eh udah siap ya? Waa jadi laper~"

"lu udah selesai mandi ya? Yaudah sekarang gue yang man—" ucapan Rin terpotong karena kaget melihat Len yang dengan polosnya hanya memakai handuk di depan seorang cewe.

"L-LEEENN! Se-engganya lu kan bisa pake baju dulu baru muncul di depan gueee!" ucap Rin yang sudah bersiap-siap melempar Len dengan semangkuk kare yang mendidih.

"o-oh.. iya ya.. gue lupa.. hehe.." ucap Len dengan polosnya dan sukses mendapat tendangan maut dari Rin.

"dasar BaShooo!" (BAka SHOta)

-skip-

Len sedang membaca komik di atas kasurnya.

"hey." Panggil Len pada Rin yang sedang asyik meminum jus jeruk.

"hm?"

"ambilin gue minum dong. Haus~"

"ini aja nih. Gua ga sengaja bikin lebih. Ada satu gelas lagi. Minum aja. Gua males ke sananya lagi." Rin menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk pada Len.

"sigh.. tadi gua liat ada lalat di sini. Gua takut jusnya udah di lalatin."

"heuuh.. ya ya ya bawel."

"panggil gue Len-sama, okay?"

"whatever basho!" Rin pun pergi keluar kamar membawa segelas jus jeruk yang tadi di tolak Len.

"iiih sialan. Si pesek!"

Tak lama setelah itu, Rin datang lagi membawa segelas jus jeruk yang tadi, hanya saja berbeda gelas.

"nih."

"fufufu itu kan jus yang tadi."

"grr.. terus lu maunya apa? Gua ganti juga jus nya? ?" Rin mulai kesel.

Len hanya mengangguk dan Rin pun keluar lagi membawa segelas jus jeruk yang tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"nih." Rin menyodorkan jus jeruk yang baru pada Len.

"ckck hellowh~ Rinrin~ lu kayak yang baru kenal gue aja deh? Sejak kapan gue demen jus jeruk, hei?"

"lu suka apa emang?"

"P-I-S-A-N-G~"

"baru belajar ngeja ya?"

"udah cepet sono bikinin."

"yaudah, oke oke gue ganti." Rin pun keluar kamar lagi dengan kesalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"ini." Rin menyodorkan jus pisang pada Len dengan kesalnya.

Len mengamati jus pisang itu.

"apa? Apa lagi yang salah sekarang!"

"ini pisangnya lu ambil di meja deket telepon, bukan?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk jusnya.

"ya, kenapa? Ga suka? Takut terinfeksi sama orang flu yang nelpon ke rumah lu kemaren, HA?" Rin mulai emosi.

"ngga."

"kalo gitu ayo minum. Tunggu apa lagi?"

"itu pisangnya udah busuk, sayang~"

"grrr…" Rin kesel.

"yaudah, gue udah ga mood minum jus. Mending sekarang lu ambil—"

BRAK!

Rin memotong ucapan Len dengan memukul pintu kamar hingga tertutup.

"CUKUP TUAN BASHO YANG MEMERINTAH SEENAKNYA! GUE BUKAN BABU LO! GUE GAMAU DI PERINTAH-PERINTAH KAYAK GITU! GUA—"

"eh… Rin…" Len nunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"APA! LU BERANI MOTONG PIDATO GUE HA?"

"nn.. bukan gitu. Masalahnya…"

"APA!"

"masalahnya…"

"APA!"

"LU GAUSAH NYOLOT, PESEK! INI DEMI LO JUGA! TADI GUE TUH MAU NYURUH LO BUAT AMBIL FUTON, SUPAYA LO GA USAH TIDUR SEKASUR SAMA GUE! TAPI LU MALAH MUKUL PINTUNYA, OTOMATIS ITU PINTU BAKAL KEKUNCI, BAKAAA!" Len kesel.

"eh.. kekunci..?"

"coba aja buka. Kaga bakal bisa."

Rin langsung mencoba buka pintunya.

KLEK KLEK

"ga bisa! Huwaa gimana ini? !" Rin masih terus mencoba buka pintunya.

"salah sendiri." Ucap Len dengan santainya hanya melihat Rin yang susah payah mencoba ngebuka pintunya.

"huaaa! Toloooong!"

"udahlah. Percuma. Pintunya emang begitu. Kalo kebanting, engsel pintunya jadi keras, jadi ga bisa di buka. Tunggu aja, ntar juga kendor lagi." Len kembali membaca komiknya.

"tunggu berapa menit?"

"ntar pagi paling udah bisa di buka." Ucap Len dengan santainya.

"APAAA?"

"iya."

"tapi gue gamau sekasur sama lo!"

"ya udah, silakan sih, sepele aja." Len nunjuk keset sambil natap Rin dengan tatapan 'selamat-menikmati-tuh-keset-haha'

"ouch! Siaaaaal!" Rin kesel.

"lagian ini kan salah lo."

Rin pun nyerah dan akhirnya mau tidur di kasur Len. Rin pun duduk di kasur Len.

"ya ya ya bawel! Jangan apa-apain gue!"

"ya, ga akan."

"awas lo kalo pegang-pegang! Jaga jarak 3 meter!"

"heh, ini kasur lebarnya juga ga ada 3 meteran, pesek!" Len mulai kesel.

"ya ya ya, awas lu megang-megang gue, pervert."

"sekali lagi lu ngejek gue, gue grepe juga nih!" Len ngancem Rin.

Rin pura-pura ga denger dan langsung tidur.

Keesokan paginya,

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar Len. Membangunkan Rin karena silaunya.

"fuaah~ sepertinya semalam gue ga mimpi soal itu lagi deh? Yaa~ baguslah~" Rin masih setengah sadar. Samar-samar dia melihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang duduk manis di antara dia dan Len.

'eh? itu kayak anak yang dimimpi gue, jadi anak gue deh?' Rin ngucek-ngucek matanya takut dia salah liat.

Tapi ternyata anak itu masih ada di situ.

"he? Pasti mimpi! Siaaal! Mimpi ini mulu!" Rin ngucek-ngucek matanya lagi.

"mama." Panggil anak perempuan itu pada Rin.

"eh? mimpi!" Rin ngucek matanya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan yang dilihatnya. Tetap saja anak itu masih ada di depannya.

"bukan, ini ga mimpi. Ini nyata, mama." Ucap anak itu pada Rin.

"eh? nyata? Kamu siapa? Kok ada di kasur gue? Eh, maksudnya kasur Len." Rin masih setengah sadar.

"aku Lenka, anak mama sama papa." Ucap anak itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"iya, semua juga anaknya mama papa. Kenapa lu di sini?"

"kan sama mama papa."

"siapa?" Rin mulai bingung.

"mama Rin sama papa Len." Anak itu memeluk Rin.

"APAAAAAA? ! ! !"

**TBC~**

**(A/N : **chapter 2 update~! Yah~ keliatan deh miripnya -_- maaf yah semua~ janji deh cuma mirip dikit, ga bakal sama semuanya! Karena Glori juga ga ngikutin anime/manga itu dengan jelas. Jadi Cuma tau inti-intinya aja. Ga bakal sama semua pastinya. Yaudahlah, review? Please? Review? Pleaseeeee? Review? Ya? Ya ya yaaaaaa? Pleasseee~)

Bales review :

**IchigoMei-chan : **Ichigo-chan makasih udah mau baca dan review~! :D iya, Ring emang bisa baca pikiran orang haha. Miku bisa jadi jahat, bisa jadi tidak, hohoho. Baca aja deh~ keep reading and review ya :)

**Kyon Kuroblack : **ahaha jangan meninggal dulu dong..um.. panggilnya apa ya? Hehe. Ya, Len nya ga pervert-pervert amat kok. Miku bisa jadi jahat, bisa jadi tidak, hehe. Keep reading and review ya~ makasih udah mau review :D

**Rani-chan : **wah~ bawa ikan sama pisang? Buat Glori nih? :3 (GR) *plok. eh? kocak ya :D? ku kira ngga loh? Hehe.. ya, kalo soal humor sih ga terlalu bisa hehe.. jadi ke depannya mungkin ada mungkin tidak. um, iya hehe ini emang ikutin salah satu anime, gpp? Makasih udah mau baca dan review, keep reading and review ya, makasih~

**Ssharon : **hehe, makasih udah mau baca dan review. Itu tadi udah baca kan di atas hehe. Tebakannya jitu :p okay, keep reading and review ya makasih~


End file.
